


Handmade

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Дебби любит то, что можно делать руками.
Relationships: Thing/Debbie Jellinsky





	Handmade

«Я люблю, когда руками!» – эта фраза новой няни, мисс Дебби Джелински, никак не выходила у Вещи… когда-то он сказал бы «из головы», но теперь это могло показаться неуместной шуткой. Так или иначе, он постоянно ее вспоминал, а иногда даже проговаривал, медленно шевеля пальцами: «Я… люблю…руками…»

Только что мисс Джелински имела в виду? Что именно она любит? Сам он если и знал раньше, то давно забыл, а спросить стеснялся. Хотя… Господин Гомес всегда был эрудированным, а заодно терпеливым и отзывчивым. Если ему что-то известно – не станет скрывать.

***

– Что хорошего можно делать руками? Странный вопрос, старик! – Гомес сгреб висевшие на стене кинжалы, меньше секунды – и они воткнулись в дверь, судя по стуку, образовав надпись: «Хотя бы это!»  
– Или это, – он схватил рапиру, взмахнул ей – отбиваясь от дюжины воображаемых противников, побеждая их одного за другим – и перебросил из одной руки в другую...  
Вещь печально показал ему один палец.

– Ах да, у тебя же всего одна… Ну, тогда так, – и Гомес поднял свое оружие над головой, рассекаемый сталью воздух завибрировал. Рапира вращалась так быстро, что если бы в комнате сейчас пошел дождь – скажем, из прорвавшегося водопровода – на Гомеса не упало бы ни капли.  
– Или так! – она, бешено крутясь, взлетела к потолку, Гомес протянул руку, чтобы поймать, немного подождал и посмотрел вверх… – М-да, бывает, – усмехнулся, заметив, как рапира покачивается, зацепившись за крюк для люстры. – Надеюсь, ты понял?

Вещь согласно махнул, подавив желание показать хозяину другой палец, и полез в шкатулку. Надо сказать, вовремя: через мгновенье в то место, на котором он сидел, воткнулась рапира. А вскоре туда же с жутким грохотом свалилась люстра.

***

У госпожи Мортиши Вещь спрашивать постеснялся, у Фестера было бесполезно: если бы тот хоть что-то знал, давно бы сам проводил время с Дебби, а не прятался по углам.  
Оставалось одно: спросить у нее самой. Если – так же, как в первый раз – сесть ей на плечо, слегка помассировать его… может, она снова коснется губами его пальца? Тогда Вещи это понравилось. А может, им удастся зайти дальше? Куда именно – он не представлял, но это и было самым притягательным.

Дебби сидела в детской, листала журнал. Вещь забрался ей на плечо, осторожно погладил.  
– А-а, это ты! Вольничаешь? – повеяло сквозняком, костяшку указательного царапнул жесткий угол страницы. Будь Вещь до сих пор человеком, наверное, выступила бы кровь. А так только след остался, пара минут – и он исчезнет.  
– Ах, бедняжка! – промурлыкала Дебби. – Я тебя поцарапала? Нужна скорая помощь? – и она, как и в их первую встречу, поцеловала его. Только теперь не легко и мимолетно, нет. Костяшку обожгло горячим дыханием, и Вещь почувствовал, как затрепетал упругий влажный язык, то притрагиваясь, то – будто дразня – отодвигаясь. Прикосновения чувствовались ниже и ниже, спускались к последней фаланге. Вот кончик языка скользнул вокруг ногтя, и – не успел Вещь пошевелиться – как его палец оказался в горячей глубине рта Дебби. Она посасывала его, сначала мягко и ласково, потом – все сильнее, то и дело задевая зубами, а язык, поначалу только нежно массировавший сгибы, теперь будто старался завязать палец узлом. Вещь нетерпеливо подергался, и Дебби выпустила его, рассмеялась:  
– Не пугайся. Я не кусаю… таких маленьких. Обычно… и сразу после обеда…  
Смех ее воспринимался странно, непривычно. Раньше Вещь только чувствовал кожей колебания воздуха, а теперь… Плечо, на котором он сидел, покачивалось, вибрировало в такт, мягкие волосы щекотали запястье. Это было очень, очень приятно.  
В благодарность Вещь нажал Дебби на затылок, призывая наклонить голову. Пробежался по шее и ниже, между лопаток, то приплясывая, то шаркая, то подпрыгивая. Он захватывал прикрытую шелком платья кожу, разминал ее между пальцами – так же, как делал это для Гомеса, когда тот засиживался с газетой – только нежнее, нежнее. Дебби заурчала, почти как Котенок, когда, зарывшись в густой гриве, Вещь ловил тому блох. Удерживаясь за воротник, как скалолаз за страховочный трос, он спустился туда, где между выступающих ключиц бился пульс. Здесь и вибрация ощущалась лучше, становясь сильнее по мере того, как Вещь гладил теплую, гладкую кожу. Дебби откинулась на спинку, расстегнула несколько пуговиц, и доступной кожи стало больше. Та, что была раньше спрятана под платьем, оказалась почти горячей и удивительно приятной на ощупь – напоминала дорогую бумагу, на которой они с госпожой Мортишей писали приглашения на ночеринку по случаю Хэллоуина. Вещь скользил по нежным полукружьям груди то подушечками пальцев, то ногтями, вырисовывал сложные узоры, иногда спотыкаясь о шершавое кружево бюстгальтера.  
– Не стоит останавливаться на полпути, – выдохнула Дебби.  
На мгновенье Вещь столкнулся с другой рукой – узкой, по-змеиному проворной, с гладкими длинными ногтями – и досадная преграда исчезла.  
– Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты уместить ее всю… – Вещь, подчиняясь желаниям Дебби, накрыл ее грудь, распластался по ней. В ладонь уперлась твердая, упругая ягодка соска. И снова – перебирать пальцами, то случайно, то нарочно задевая эту соблазнительнейшую неровность, чувствуя вибрацию довольных, одобряющих стонов и едва не лишаясь чувств от восторга.  
Снизу снова налетел ветерок – будто взмахнули веером, и Вещь задело краем взметнувшейся юбки. Тело Дебби ритмично задвигалось, стоны стали отчетливее.  
– Ну что, дать тебе шанс, штучка?  
«Я не Штучка, а Вещь», – хотел поправить он, но она не собиралась его слушать. Бесцеремонно схватила – пальцы ее почему-то оказались влажными – пересадила на бедро, обтянутое скользким шелком. Вещь едва не свалился, пришлось вцепиться посильнее всеми пальцами. Дебби хмыкнула:  
– А ты – парень не промах! Люблю решительных!

Его решимости хватило только на то, чтобы перебраться к самому краю чулка, а там Вещь замер, приникнув к узорчатой резинке. Потоптался, подергал застежку, твердую и холодную. Вдруг в ней что-то щелкнуло, отскочило, и он, машинально вцепившись в первое попавшееся – скользкую атласную ленту – вдруг оказался прижатым к влажным волоскам, кудрявым и более жестким, чем на голове.  
– Ну же, не останавливайся! – рука Дебби легла сверху, нащупала его указательный палец и протолкнула между покрытых волосами подушечек, туда, где было так же горячо и влажно, как у нее во рту. Но и тогда Дебби его не отпустила, просунула свой палец рядом и начала двигаться, то погружая их до самого основания, то почти полностью вытаскивая. Жар горячего лона и прохлада касавшегося мокрой кожи воздуха сменяли друг друга все быстрей и быстрей.  
– Вспомнила, штучка? – спросила Дебби непривычно низким голосом. – Теперь давай сама.  
Ее рука больше не давила сверху, не подталкивала, но Вещь уже знал, что делать. Теперь внутрь ныряли средний и безымянный пальцы. А указательный то легко-легко, будто крылом летучей мыши, задевал упругий комочек – тот, что почти на границе горячей плоти и жестких волос, – то поглаживал прятавшие его губки. Дебби извивалась так, что Вещь порой едва удерживался, и стонала все громче и громче. Вот у нее вырвался хриплый рык, а рука снова накрыла его, прижала, не давая пошевелиться.

Лежать, у нее между ног было жарко и неудобно, и вскоре Вещь недовольно заворочался. Дебби будто очнулась, ссадила его на пол, пробормотав:  
– О-о, не зря я в тебе не сомневалась, штучка. Всегда знала, что маленькие тоже могут быть хороши. Ладно, беги!

И Вещь посеменил к себе. Ему было нужно время, чтобы разобраться в новых ощущениях. Впрочем, в одном он и так был уверен – эта няня ему понравилась. Может, со временем и он ее сможет научить чему-то новому? Когда она запомнит, что он – Вещь, а вовсе не «штучка», и перестанет бесцеремонно хватать его, будто домашнюю зверюшку?


End file.
